1702 Wings Drive
by pockysnightmare
Summary: If you go to the little yellow house, 1702 Wing Drive, you'll find a small family living there. In this house lived three people, a mommy, a daddy, a daughter, and their pet-like thing. This is the story of their adventures in their family life.


**#**

1702 Wings Drive

KuroFai, SyaoSaku

Chapter One: Prologue

**#**

**Author's Starting notes**

Hey! This is my first Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles fanfiction. I was hit by this idea a long time ago, but finally got around to putting it down in words. Hope you like it. This chapter is just the introduction.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**

I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles in anyway. If I did, KuroFai would have been official. And Sakura and Syaoran would be living happily ever after.

EDIT: Thank you to Kamikishiro for pointing out a mistake

#

In the country of Japan, in the prefecture of Aichi, there is a city named Kasugai. Walk down the street you'll see yourself meeting people you never imagined meeting before. All of them with different stories to tell. You could go and listen to them all if you wish. Some of their stories are sweet, some sad,some downright outrageous, and some a mixture of the three. Wonder around Kasugai and you're bound to find someone with a story to your liking. And if you don't, there's a candy store in town as well. The "Flower's Candy Kiss" is quite good.

* * *

If you go to the little yellow house, 1702 Wing Drive, you'll find a small family living there. In this house lived three people, a mommy, a daddy, and a daughter and their pet-like thing. This is the story of their adventures in their family life. Filled with happy moments, sad moments, and in between moments, theirs is a story you probably won't hear anywhere else.

The "mommy" of the household was actually a man with pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. With an easygoing attitude and a fondness for cake, he's quick to make friends. Origanally, he worked in a small cafe, but after the arrival of his adopted daughter, he took time off to raise her like "any good mommy should". This man is Fai D. Youou, nee Fluorite.

The "daddy" of the family was tall, with tanned skin, black hair and red eyes. Short tempered, blunt, and loyal to the ones he cared about, he was you wanted with you, not against you. But he had a sweet and nuturing side, though you had to work hard to see it. "Daddy" is the bodyguard to the president of Nihon Inc., Amaterasu Daidouji, and her sister, Tomoyo Daidouji. Coincidently, his boss is also his first cousin. His name is Kurogane Youou.

The "mommy" and "daddy" met while they were in highschool. Fai called (and still does call) Kurogane nicknames and Kurogane would chase Fai around in anger. After discovering their feelings for each other and overcoming a few obstacles, they started going out in junior year. Sometime after university they got married. They received many gifts from friends and family alike, but perhaps the one that was used the most was the gift received from Kurogane's aunt, Yuuko.

Yuuko Ichihara was the sister of Kurogane's deceased mother. She ran one of the most successful computer engineering businesses the world has ever seen. Called Hitsuzen, the company recently created android like beings. The androids, sold under the product name of "Butterfly", were immensely popular. The rarest of them all were the Mokona, as there were only two created. Despite her infamous greedy nature, Yuuko did occasionally give things with no strings attached. For their wedding gift, she gave her nephew and his spouse a Mokona and kept the other for herself. Yuuko hinted that there was a reason she gave them the Mokona other than their wedding, but no one thought to much of it. The Mokona was white, with a ruby gem in the middle of it's forehead. It talked for hours on end, instantly bonding with Fai. Together, Mokona, Fai and Kurogane all lived in the yellow house. Two years passed and Kurogane and Fai decided to have a child. Since neither of them could carry a child, they adopted one.

Their adopted "daughter" turned out to be the same age as Tomoyo is. She had short brown hair and bright green eyes. She arrived in their household three months before her fourth birthday. Most three-almost-four year olds show some personality by then, but she suffered from amnesia. By the next year however, some of their habits became a part of her. Mommy's smile and happy attitude, and daddy's honesty and perseverance made her a most charming girl. Taking the day by storm, her energy and happiness could be considered contagious. Her name is Sakura Fluorite Youou.

This story begins a few weeks after Sakura's fifth birthday...

**#**

**Chapter One: -FIN-**

**#**

**Author's Ending Notes**

There are a lot of notes for this one. Normally, my notes look like this **(1)**, but since there's so many, it would ruin the actual chapter. Kasugai is an actual city in Japan. It's in the Aichi prefecture. There's a candy company based there named Kasugai (how origanal). The flag has a Sakura blossom on it and Kasugai means "clamp" in Japanese. Another definition of Kasugai is "something that binds to people together" (metaphorically). Even though I made this story take place in a real city, it's not meant to actually take place in our world. I know, I only showed glimpses of just Kurogane's 'family' so far, but Fai's family is coming too, along with others. I'm sorry for down playing Mokona and nothing about Syaoran, but that's for the greater scheme of things. I had more notes but I don't remember any of them. Tell me what you think! It'll let me know wether to continue this or not.

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!!!**

**#**


End file.
